Tea time
by Tommaso
Summary: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/La Taupe   Il y a des petits riens qui changent tout. Guillam va s'en rendre compte au détour d'une tasse de thé.


**Cette fiction était mon premier essai dans le fandom. J'espère qu'elle plaira à la poignée de fans francophones du film ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il était près de cinq heures du matin lorsque Guillam posa pour la première fois ses yeux sur la pendule du bureau. Les doigts suspendus au-dessus de la machine à écrire, il souffla de dépit. Ce n'était pas la fatigue qui l'irritait : il s'agissait justement de son manque. Son corps lui paraissait aussi frais qu'à midi ou seize heures. Comme si l'organisme s'habituait de lui-même à cette dose harassante de travail.<p>

Desserrant légèrement sa cravate, il frotta la peau marquée par le col écrasé sous l'étoffe de soie jaune. Les semaines se succédaient, monotones. Certains jours, il se détestait moins que d'autres. Aujourd'hui était l'une ces journées où il n'y avait rien à sauver : assurant le suivi des missions à l'étranger, il vivait alors avec difficulté son statut de chef des chasseurs de scalpes.

En un paquet de feuilles imprimées au carbone, il s'agissait de dresser la liste des ennemis, anciens partenaires ou malchanceux qui passeraient ou avaient déjà passé l'arme à gauche. Les doigts sur les touches de sa machine à écrire, il observait les caractères s'abattre sur la feuille. Autant de coups de poignards dans des vies disséminées aux quatre coins du globe.

Il sourcilla face à un nom. Ricki Tarr, retour à la ligne. L'homme ne désirait pas regagner le bercail avant plusieurs semaines. Peter ne le contredisait plus. Il avait abandonné l'espoir d'exercer la moindre autorité sur l'agent déserteur et préférait adopter une conduite indulgente, cachant son absence aux instances supérieures du Cirque. Peut-être comprenait-il cet homme qui vivait le drame d'une fille qui ne reviendrait jamais. Tarr ne fuyait pas à ses yeux : il ne percevait aucun avantage à un éventuel retour chez lui. Personne ne l'attendait. C'était d'ailleurs le sort de la plupart des êtres qui allaient et venaient dans ces locaux, songea Guillam, les sourcils froncés sur les coordonnées géographiques qu'il détaillait dans son rapport.

Sa réalité à lui aussi. Depuis qu'il avait poussé Richard à faire ses valises – pour son bien, se défendait-il -, il n'y avait plus de plat chaud qui patientait dans le four. Le lit était froid lorsqu'il s'y glissait. Le matin, pas une seule personne n'était là pour partager des banalités. La deuxième tasse de thé qu'il préparait machinalement les premiers matins de son départ ne faisait plus le bonheur de son propriétaire.

Il n'y avait dès lors, à ses yeux, plus une seule raison valable de se réjouir de regagner son domicile. Il y passait un minimum de temps : une sieste de trois ou quatre heures, une douche, un toast beurré et il retournait illico au Cirque.

Ses parents ne le contactaient guère qu'en de rares occasions. Leur fils s'évertuait à incarner un rôle diamétralement opposé à sa réelle vie. A force de prêcher le faux, Guillam avait perdu la patience d'inventer de nouvelles histoires, de les appeler régulièrement pour les entretenir d'une vie qui n'existait pas.

Dans la solitude de ce minuscule bureau, il en venait à se demander ce qui le retenait ancré dans ce fauteuil au prix de si nombreux sacrifices. Réglant le cas du dernier agent sur la feuille, il la retira rageusement des deux rouleaux. Soigneusement emballés dans une enveloppe cartonnée, le rapport rédigé nécessiterait deux ou trois signatures différentes. Il filerait ensuite aux archives poussiéreuses pour n'être lu qu'en cas de bévues ou d'incidents. Ce jour-là – il arrivait toujours tôt ou tard -, Peter subirait un fastidieux interrogatoire. La surveillance s'intensifierait alors quelques semaines avant de revenir à la normale. Le cycle monotone d'une vie atypique.

L'horloge indiquait presque six heures du matin. Ses paupières ne l'imploraient toujours pas de relâcher la pression pour une nuit ou de regagner son domicile pour un sommeil salvateur. Il était habitué, englué dans ce système qui, le cas échéant, broyait ses membres sans aucune pitié.

Des mots secs et violents parvinrent à s'échapper entre les phalanges des mains qu'il tenait jointes contre son visage : «_ Qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici… _» Les yeux clairs et brillants, il rongea son frein pour ne pas craquer.

Témoin de la triste vie de ses observateurs, la pendule sonna six coups sourds qui résonnèrent entre les murs épais. A cette heure-ci, il aurait d'ordinaire déposé une tasse fumante de thé sur la table de sa cuisine. Richard l'aurait poliment remercié avant de prendre la direction de l'école primaire voisine. En ce jour, le seul tête à tête auquel il pouvait prétendre se déroulait entre lui et cette vieille machine à écrire.

Au-delà de la fenêtre zébrée de stores ouverts, Peter jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle commune qui regroupait le bureau d'agents moins chanceux que lui. Une silhouette familière se faufila entre les meubles bon marché, grimpant un à un les escaliers qui menaient à l'épine dorsale de cet étage : l'ancien local de Control.

Pauvre gars, mort seul dans l'immensité de son appartement financé par la suppression ou le marchandage de vies d'ennemis de la nation. Funeste dessein qui serait peut-être celui de la majorité de ceux qui traînaient à cette heure dans ce bâtiment surchauffé.

Se levant pour brancher la bouilloire, il déposa un sachet de thé quelconque dans une fine tasse de faïence. Pas de sucre, un filet de citron : éternel rituel. « _Dans une vie de con_», murmura Peter en ne parvenant guère à identifier avec précision ce qui le poussait à accomplir ce job ingrat.

Silencieux, il s'écarta légèrement du meuble qui lui servait d'armoires à provisions. Un regard jeté par-dessus son épaule, il revint à sa place initiale. Préparant une deuxième tasse, il ferma les yeux, se repassant de furtives et lointaines images. « _Deux sucres, un nuage de lait_», souffla-t-il, amusé.

Déversant l'eau bouillonnante dans les deux récipients, il s'empara de la boisson laiteuse et poussa la porte de son bureau d'un coup de genou vigoureux. Marchant dans le sillage de la silhouette de six heures, il franchit les marches quatre à quatre.  
>- Entrez !<p>

La voix était forte mais néanmoins douce. Guillam pariait sur l'avenir qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Secret, Smiley se tenait droit dans le siège qu'il occupait désormais. Hésitant, Peter déposa la tasse encore brûlante :  
>- Votre thé, annonça le jeune homme comme si ce geste ne méritait pas d'autres explications. Je vous laisse. J'ai le rapport hebdomadaire à contresigner aux archives.<p>

La tête pensante du Cirque lui accorda un maigre sourire teinté de surprise. Il le laissa finalement filer sans lui poser davantage de questions. Saisissant la minuscule anse, il goûta à la boisson. Agréablement surpris, il s'étonna de l'assaisonnement du thé : il était tout simplement parfait.

Cet évènement aurait pu paraître anodin s'il ne s'était pas répété durant une semaine entière. Infaillible, Guillam rejoignait son bureau à six heures tapantes pour lui déposer cette attention curieuse. Smiley saluait cette tasse qui l'accueillait à son arrivée : cette trouvaille constituait un agréable point de départ pour une journée qui s'avérait parfois délicate.

Le septième jour, cependant, l'aîné des deux hommes ne put se résoudre à accepter ce présent sans entamer une conversation. Cette nouveauté était trop soudaine pour ne pas susciter de questions dans l'esprit de George.  
>- Guillam, je vous en prie… Asseyez-vous.<p>

Les doigts élancés se resserrèrent instinctivement autour du breuvage. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il en venait à regretter cette initiative probablement trop candide aux yeux de son respecté patron.

- Quel est le sens de ce thé qui apparaît magiquement chaque matin sur mon bureau ?

Peter l'observa attentivement : aucune émotion ne déformait les traits et les rides de Smiley. Rien ne pouvait l'aider à identifier l'humeur de son interlocuteur. Cette situation lui paraissait hautement angoissante.

- Chaque matin, je m'en prépare un dans mon bureau. J'ai pensé qu'une tasse vous aurait intéressé… Le temps est frileux en ce moment.

Acquiesçant lentement, George ne lui apporta aucune once de soulagement. Un doigt dressé dans les airs, l'homme portait une curieuse expression sur le visage.  
>- Deuxième question… Pourquoi ne vous attardez-vous jamais pour que nous partagions cette pause du matin ensemble ?<p>

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche : aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'imaginait guère détenir le droit de revendiquer un instant aussi familier avec celui qu'il respectait plus que de raison. A ses yeux, ce thé déposé relevait déjà d'une sacré dose de culot.  
>- Ma question sous-entendait une réponse.<br>- Je ne sais pas, répliqua sobrement Peter en baissant les yeux.

Smiley écarta les bras tout en considérant d'un œil affectueux son subalterne :  
>- Bien. Dorénavant, vous me ferez le plaisir de demeurer quelques minutes au moins en ma compagnie.<p>

Et puisqu'un ordre ne se discutait pas, Guillam appliqua à la lettre les revendications de son patron. Le lendemain, à six heures, il rejoignit le bureau qui surplombait la pièce commune. Dans ses mains, il ne tenait plus une mais deux tasses.

Celles-ci se vidèrent lentement de leur contenu, aspiré en petites lampées par les deux hommes qui s'entretinrent des dernières affaires, de nouvelles économiques ou sportives, de banalités sur le fonctionnement du Cirque. A six heures et quart, Guillam repartit à sa tâche : divers documents attendaient d'être relus et signés de sa plume dorée.

La vie au Cirque ne se verrait jamais bouleversée par deux grotesques tasses d'Earl Grey. Par ailleurs, les intitulés de missions étaient toujours aussi atroces, le boulot s'accumulait à une vitesse de plus en plus désespérante. Les agents partaient dans d'autres pays et n'en revenaient pas systématiquement.

Dans ces journées toujours aussi longues, Peter s'amusait à guetter la pendule. Invariablement, lorsque six heures sonnait, une silhouette apparaissait comme une ombre dans la pièce voisine. La bouilloire, systématiquement, sifflait déjà sous la pression de l'eau bouillante.

Les retours à la maison n'étaient pas moins maussades, non. Il ne regagnerait peut-être jamais les plaisirs simples dont le Cirque l'avait privé. Il fallait peut-être accepter la réalité sèche qui s'était lentement imposée. « _C'est ainsi et pas autrement._»

Ajoutant une rondelle de citron au liquide trouble de l'une des tasses, Peter sourit faiblement. Au cœur de ce désert d'affection et d'humanité, il connaissait néanmoins une oasis de sérénité.

« _Deux sucres, un nuage de lait._ »


End file.
